Lunar Alliance Constitution
Article 1 - Founding Principles * Lunar Alliance (LA) is founded upon the principles of equality, democracy, and mutual respect. It is established to be a home for those who are lost, marginalized, and rejected, an association where the voice of all members is heard regardless of size or power. Article 2 - Members * Each member is free to join or depart the Region at their leisure. No member shall be coerced into staying or departing the Region except as punishment for crimes proven in court. * Each member shall have full autonomy over its internal affairs. * Each member shall have the right to form any system of government it so chooses. Article 3 - Founder * The Founder is the ultimate authority within the region * The Founder is the only one who can appoint members to LASC * The Founder is the only one who can call a State of Emergency * The Founder reserves the right to over turn any decision made by the Chancellor or LASC * The Founder can remove anyone form LASC with just cause * The Founder can remove anyone from the region with sufficient cause and evidence * The Founder can implement or change laws and rules at anytime, though it is preferred that consultation with LASC or the Region is done * The Founder is responsible for the Role Play of the region, particularly map claims unless stated otherwise * The Founder cannot be on LASC but will be allowed to hold a monitor position to ensure, that he kept in the loop. * The Founder along with the Chancellor for recruitment to the region Article 4 - Chancellor / World Assembly Delegate * The Chancellor is the head of the region and next inline to the Founder. * The Chancellor has authority over Borders, Embassies, Polls, Communications and Appearance. * The Chancellor also has responsibility to monitor the Region Message Board (RMB) for any actions that violate the regions rules * The Chancellor can create and put to the region the vote on new laws and or amendments to existing laws * The Chancellor can put a member of LASC under review for their actions if it breaks regional laws or those actions flout the spirit of those laws. In this instance the Founder and other members of LASC will assess the evidence and decide if any reprimand is required. * The Chancellor can over rule an action by a member of LASC, providing that action isn’t carried out with a majority approval by LASC * The Chancellor can place the region in a Temporary State of Emergency, which will last till the founder becomes available. * The Chancellor cannot be a part of LASC. * The Chancellor is also responsible for recruitment but can enlist the help of LASC members if they are willing. * The Chancellor is elected by voluntary endorsements by World Assembly members. Article 5 - Lunar Alliance Security Council (LASC) * LASC is the main legislative and judicial branch of the Solar Alliance * LASC also has authority over Borders, Embassies, Polls and Communications. * LASC is made up of five members, who are either appointed by the Founder or elected. * Each seat can be up for election each month, thus once elected each terms will last five month. * LASC has the power to over rule a decision made by the Chancellor if there is a majority. * LASC can place the Chancellor under review for his actions if it breaks regional laws or those actions flout the spirit of those laws. In this instance the Founder and a panel of three members of LASC will assess the evidence and decide if any reprimand is required. * LASC can recommend to both the Founder and Chancellor to put the region in a State of Emergency * LASC can override a Temporary State of Emergency providing there is a majority. * In a court situation a member of LASC - voted on by the rest where possible - will be elected to be judge or Judges. Once a verdict is reached it must be telegramed to the Founder for inclusion on Solar Alliance Court Information and Court Cases List. * The Security Council will use the region LASC to discuss none sensitive issues. All sensitive issues should be discussed via telegram, and a summary of the discussions provided to both the Founder and Chancellor * If a member of the Security Council is made WA delegate they are automatically removed from LASC * In the event that the Chancellor is absent for a period of time it is the responsibility of LASC to aid in recruitment Article 6 - Procedure and Notes * If the Chancellor creates any legislation then before being put to the region for approval, he should send that legislation to LASC for editing and approval. If edited then the Chancellor can engage in discussions to find a compromise, before putting it to the region. * If LASC creates any legislation then before it is brought to the region for approval. It should be sent to the Chancellor for editing and approval. If editing is required then LASC can engage in discussion to find compromise. If at the end of those discussions the majority of LASC agree then their legislation can be put to the vote by the region. * A State of Emergency is defined as a threat to the regions security weather its internal or external. During a State of Emergency, the status quo is suspended. In addition the region can be password protected during this time * The Founder will respect the decision of the security council and not interfere in the process of the council debate. The founder can only overturn a decision of the council as stated in Article 3 based on the evidence presented by both parties during an appeal by the defendant or the decision breaks the constitution